Marshmallow Gimmick
by Jackalsscalpel
Summary: Hatsumi x Shinogu fluff. Challenge for 30kisses


-1Title: Marshmallow Gimmick - Love From the Soul

Author/Artist: pikapicokitt

Pairing: Shinogu x Hatsumi

Fandom: Hot Gimmick

Theme: "Ano sa", & Kiss

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot Gimmick or any of its characters.

"Ah! Akane, what's your rush?" Hatsumi was almost plowed over by her sister as she headed to toward the bedroom, hurriedly applying blush to her cheeks. "I'm going to be late for my date with Subaru, move!" Akane pushed Hatsumi, a little more roughly than she intended, causing her sister to stagger and almost fall over. Hatsumi blinked in surprise, looking up at the frame that had just saved her from knocking into the wall. "Oh! Shinogu! You surprised me... I didn't know you would be here today." She flustered a little for no real reason before straightening herself out and smiling up at her older brother. "Akane, that's not very nice of you to push Hatsumi like that." Shinogu was frowning slightly, watching his youngest sister still racing about the house. "Oh, she's alright, right Hatsumi? Right! Okay, I'm off!" Akane waved, tucking her wallet into her purse and rushing out the door before the others in the house could reply. Shinogu shook his head and his mother chuckled softly. "Will you be staying for dinner, Shinogu dear?" There was a slight pleading look to his mother's face that he couldn't deny. "Sure."

Shinogu realized that since moving he had rather missed food other than ramen and take out. "Thank you for the meal." Shinogu bowed to excuse himself and moved toward the front door. He blinked, staring back at the fingers clasped in the hem of his shirt, turning a questioning gaze toward Hatsumi. "I barely see you anymore... you never visit...can't you stay for just a little longer? We could go hang out somewhere...anywhere you want." Hatsumi couldn't really stare at her brother, so she looked down at the floor, feeling a little uncomfortable for asking for his attention. "I don't mind spending time with you Hatsumi... but Ryoki..." Shinogu frowned, he didn't want to put Hatsumi in a bad situation. He had moved out for this precise reason. "What does Ryoki have to do with this? You're my brother, I should be able to hang out with my brother." A pain ran through Shinogu at her words and he had to suppress a groan. A brother was not really what he wanted to be with her. "Okay, okay, then what would you like to do, Hatsumi?" He wasn't going to deny her his company, even if it wasn't in the ways he wanted. "Anywhere is okay... do you like karaoke bars, Shinogu?" Hatsumi had heard of this new karaoke joint that had opened recently and everyone was talking about how it was the hip new thing in town. "I don't mind them, Kazama likes those places a lot."

"We don't have to go there, anywhere..." Hatsumi shifted on her feet, still holding on to the end of Shinogu's shirt. "No, that kind of place is just fine. I will be happy with whatever Hatsumi likes." Shinogu offered her a smile and Hatsumi awarded him with one in return. "Okay!" Hatsumi's smile grew even larger as she finally released his shirt and all but skipped over to grab her purse. Shinogu couldn't help his own wide smile, watching his sister happy to be going out with him. It was a heartbreaking happiness to him. "Let's go!" Unconsciously, she grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her. She really was excited to be able to be around her brother for more than a few minutes. She realized she truly did miss just having him around, even if they had never talked or done a lot when he lived at home. Shinogu's cheeks pinked a little at the contact. She had no idea what she did to him. "I'm so happy you have time to be with me." Hatsumi grinned widely, stared back at him and noticed him staring at their linked hands instead of her face. Hatsumi blushed herself and let go of him, realizing quickly how her words must have sounded as well. "Oh, I'm sorry Shinogu, I didn't mean to..." Shinogu smiled, though it was a little sour in the corners. "That's alright, it was nice, even if we aren't children anymore. It's funny how things were just so normal when we were little and now..." He shook his head, wanting to toss that thought away. Hatsumi blinked a few times, not quite understanding what he meant, but she smiled and held his hand again anyway.

Singing proved to be more entertaining than Shinogu had expected. He supposed it was the company. Neither of them had the best singing voices, but it was only the two of them in the room and no one else there to mock them, so they sang away. Shinogu at one point had ordered the two of them drinks. He figured he could ingest a few cups of sake and still be able to drive home. Several bottles later, this was no longer the case, and Hatsumi and Shinogu were giggling over whatever was even moderately funny. Hatsumi was most obviously a light-weight, and the alcohol was hitting her system hard, making her perception of things very different from normal. Because he was a safe, secure frame she laid across Shinogu's legs and sighed. "Oh, Shinogu, my head is spinning." They were laughing still, Shinogu petting her hair. "Mine too." Hatsumi sighed softly in contentment. His fingers running through her hair felt good. "Thank you for being with me tonight, Shinogu." There was a soft silence for a while as Shinogu stared down at Hatsumi with an adoring expression. The alcohol swirled through his system and he did something he would never do otherwise. Pushing strands of hair from her face, he leaned down and kissed her. The action was delicate yet sure, his fingers caressing her cheek. He pulled back slightly, staring down into her widening eyes, a strong love leaking into his expression.

Hatsumi blinked several times, unsure of the situation and not there in the head enough to make sense of any of it. "Ano sa..." Shinogu became a little flustered, still not pulling his face back. Hatsumi smiled, tilting her head slightly as she stared at him. "Hmm?" Shinogu's discomfort went up a little before he built up a bit more courage within himself. "May I... do it again?" Hatsumi seemed to think about his question for a moment before smiling and making an agreeing sound in the back of her throat. Her mind was clouded, his mind was clouded, but the contact between their lips felt so serene that they couldn't stop. Shinogu didn't receive this contact for long, however, as the sake and light caresses lulled Hatsumi to sleep. Shinogu sighed, huddling around her and resting his cheek against hers. He was torn between if he wanted her to remember this or not. Instead of dwelling on his pain, Shinogu stood, Hatsumi in his arms, and carried her home. He was glad that his parents and Akane were sleeping by this point, as it was very early in the morning. He hadn't meant to keep her out, or even be out so late himself, but he didn't regret a bit of it. As he set Hatsumi in the lower bunk, unable to help himself, he kissed her one last time. Whispering his sweet 'I love you' in Hatsumi's ear, he pulled the blanket over her and turned to leave the room. Hatsumi curled on her side and mumbled something in her sleep that was incoherent to him. Shinogu smiled sadly, watching her. Once his head and heart settled, Shinogu drove home and dreamt of his darling Hatsumi and her sweet kiss still left on his lips.


End file.
